Pandang Aku
by DYNAmite's
Summary: "Hai dunia, pandang aku!" a story of 4 ASEAN Brothers-sisters. Made by "ABC". Maybe miss typo, OOC. HETALIA fict.


"**Pandang Aku"**

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya  
Pandang Aku © Agnes A. Valencia  
With BetaReader= Blacklady89

~oo00O00oo~

_Kau terlalu bermanja-manja  
Tidak mengetahui getirnya kehidupan  
Tidak pernah merasakan apa itu sulit._

Namanya Singapore, anak kecil dibawah pemerintahan Inggris, Singapore tidak pernah mengerti apa itu namanya sulit dan sedih. Yang ia tahu, hanya senang dan dimanja. Memang, dia mempunyai motherlands, Inggris. Wajahnya selalu tersenyum jika ada Inggris disampingnya, ia tidak pernah tahu, apapun itu yang bernama sulit dan sedih. Dua kata yang sukses membawa Indonesia sampai ke kemerdekaannya.

Ya. Indonesia benar adalah kakaknya, tapi… Beda sifatnya. Singapore adalah anak perempuan yang selalu merasakan rasanya disayang dan dimanja orang.

Berbeda lagi dengan Malaysia, Negara yang sama sekali tidak menyukai Negara Inggris, Negara yang ingin bebas dan merdeka seperti kakaknya tercinta, Indonesia. Dia ingin merdeka dan mendeklarasikan negaranya sendiri. Dia ingin bebas dan terbang seperti burung yang lepas dari sangkarnya. Dia ingin membangun sendiri negaranya, Negara yang akan diberikan nama yang sesuai dengan namanya, MALAYSIA.

Berbeda lagi dengan adiknya, Brunei. Dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya disiksa oleh Negara lain, sama seperti Indonesia, dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana pahitnya penjajahan, dia merasakan bagaimana kejamnya Inggris. Mungkin karena dia adalah laki-laki sehingga merasakan bagaimana kejamnya Inggris itu.

Intinya, Singapore sudah puas apa yang ada sekarang, apalagi dia juga sama-sama ex jajahan Inggris, maka dia juga bisa dilindungi oleh Malaysia, kakaknya.

Dia sudah puas dan tidak ingin lebih, yah… Untuk saat ini.

_Berangsur-angsur kau tumbuh  
Menjadi seorang Negara yang gagah  
Setiap orang tak hentinya mengucapkan keindahanmu  
Semua orang selalu mengelu-elukan negaramu._

Indonesia, saat itu mengundang Malaysia, Singapore dan juga Brunei untuk datang kerumahnya. Dia dengan bangganya mengenakan batik yang merupakan kebanggaan di Negara-nya.

"Kak Indon, itu apa? Bagus sekali?" ucap Singapore polos ketika sampai di pekarangan rumah Indonesia, saat itu, Singapore masih dalam genggaman Malaysia. Malaysia menggretakkan giginya sebal.

Sementara itu, Brunei hanya diam, dia tidak peduli pada Indonesia dan juga Malaysia yang nampaknya marah pada Indonesia saat ini.

"Ini batik, ini adalah salah satu kebudayaanku, bagus kan?" Tanya Indonesia pada Singapore.

"Iya, indah dan juga bagus, ngomong-ngomong sepertinya rumah kakak direnovasi, ya? Kenapa jadi semakin besar?" Tanya Singapore lagi, sukses membuat Malaysia tambah mengerang sebal. Brunei tetap pada posisi diam. Mungkin pada saat ini, inilah posisi yang paling aman untuknya.

"Irian Jaya kembali kepelukanku, Indonesia kembali berjaya, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan kalah dari Negara yang lainnya!" ucap Indonesia lantang, Malaysia hanya diam dan tidak berani menatap Indonesia, dari ekor matanya nampak setitik air mata keluar dari mata Malaysia.

Yah, Indonesia semakin berjaya dan dia semakin gagah berdiri, dia membuat adik-adiknya itu iri padanya.

Mungkin terkecuali Singapore yang hanya terus melontarkan kata pujian pada kakak sulungnya itu.

_Inikah yang kau mau?  
Apakah kau serius?  
Ini pertanyaan yang tidak main-main  
Hidup ini sulit, tidak seperti pikiranmu._

PRANG!

Gelas kaca baru saja dipecahkan secara tidak sengaja oleh Malaysia, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kaget? Adiknya, Singapore meminta bebas dari negaranya.

"Ini... Serius?" ucap Malaysia kaget, Singapore mengangguk mantap, tidak ada keraguan dalam lautan matanya, dia mengajukan permintaan untuk dapat memisahkan diri dari kakaknya itu dan membangun negaranya sendiri, SINGAPORE.

"Lalu, kau mau pergi meninggalkan awak, Singapore?" Tanya Malaysia, Singapore hanya tersenyum lembut, perlahan dia mengelus punggung tangan kakaknya yang ia sayangi itu.

"Kakak punya Brunei, kan? Aku yakin, dia juga nggak akan pergi meninggalkan kakak, tolonglah Kak, kakak tahu kan kalau aku ingin mandiri, aku ingin berdiri sendiri, Kak. Aku ingin seperti juga dengan Indonesia, kakak sulung kita. Aku sangat ingin seperti itu, Kak… Tapi, aku janji, aku nggak akan meninggalkan kakak sendiri, aku akan selalu membantu Negara kakak dari belakang! Tolonglah, Kak… kali ini saja tolong bantu aku!" ucap Singapore lagi, Malaysia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, Singapore memang paling pintar merayu orang, bahkan kakaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, kau… Singapore, bukan lagi Negara bagianku, mulai sekarang kau adalah sebuah Negara, Singapore!"

Singapore tersenyum, ia akan mengembangkan mimpinya pada Negara mininya itu, dia akan mulai mempersiapkan mimpi besarnya, dia akan membuka lebar sayapnya dan berkata pada dunia.

"Hai dunia! Pandang aku, Ini aku, Singapore!"

_Semua orang menatapmu sinis  
"Hah, Singapore! Bisa apa dia?"  
"Sombong sekali dia!"  
Tapi, kau janjikan perbuatan, bukan omongan._

Singapore baru saja melihat keadaan negaranya, memang, ia bukan seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah mengatur negaranya, tapi… lihatlah, negaranya tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Hanya perlu sedikit pemberesan, maka negaranya akan rapih.

Tapi, manusia sulit diatur bukan? Kini, Singapore merasakan apa yang disebut dengan sulitnya mengatur negaranya sendiri, kini… ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya menjadi seorang Negara, pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak bisa bersantai hanya sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar, tapi… dia harus percaya kalau dia bisa.

ASEAN, ada ditangan kanannya, mereka bersedia membantu Singapore disaat dia mencapai masa sulit.

PBB, ada ditangan kirinya, dia bisa meminta tolong pada teman-temannya, ada America yang senantiasa bersedia untuk membantunya, ada England, ada Swiss, ada German.

Dia punya teman-temannya, dia juga tidak boleh lupa untuk berteman dengan Negara-negara lainnya. Ia harus seperti England, mantan motherlands-nya sendiri, dia harus bisa.

Ia tidak akan menjanjikan omongan, dia janjikan kenyataan.

_Kini semua orang mulai menatapmu.  
Singapore, Negara temaju di Asia Tenggara.  
Negara mini dengan pendidikan yang luar biasa.  
Salah satu Negara mini termaju di__dunia._

Kini, semua orang mulai menatapmu, kini, kamu menjadi Negara termaju di Asia Tenggara, Negara ASEAN menjadikanmu, tempat pertama untuk meminta bantuan, Indonesia kakakmu sendiri kadang meminta bantuan padamu, Malaysia, bahkan Brunei adiknya sendiri. Semua kakak adik yang menjadi orang sukses.

Malaysia, Negara dengan menara kembar Petronas yang terkenal, Negara dengan mata uang terkuat nomor 10 didunia.

Brunei Darrusalam, Negara kecil yang mempunyai nilai in come Percapita paling besar di-ASEAN (Asia Tenggara).

Singapore, Negara mini termaju didunia, Negara termaju pertama di Asia Tenggara, Negara paling strategis untuk berdagang, nilai uang terkuat ke-5 didunia.

Indonesia, Negara dengan berjuta keindahan dan keelokkan didalamnya, budaya yang kaya, keramah tamahannya yang terkenal.

Kini nenek Sriwijaya dan Kakek Majapahit, melihat kalian bangga, usaha mereka menyatukan nusantara dulu tidak sia-sia, cucu-cucu mereka, kini telah menjadi Negara kuat yang tidak tertandingi.

Singapore, perempuan dengan Negara yang maju.

Malaysia, pemuda dengan menara petronasnya yang terkenal.

Brunei Darussalam, pemuda dengan minyak buminya yang melimpah.

Indonesia, pemuda dengan sumber daya yang tidak tertandingi di dunia, Negara dengan keindahan alam yang tidak tertandingi di dunia.

Singapore dan saudara-saudaranya tersenyum puas, kini giliran kalian yang meneruskan jalan yang panjang ini, kami titipkan pada kalian, wahai penerus bangsa.

~oo00O00oo~

~THE END~

~oo00O00oo~

**A/N:  
**Yap, sesuai disclaim di atas, karya ini bukanlah milik Blacklady89, tapi milik sang adik yang bernama pena 'ABC' kalau kalian menemukan review anon berpenname tersebut, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah adik saya yang… Errrr… Kalau mau lihat kehebatannya, datang sendiri aja ke Nesta deh!

Jadi, semua review yang masuk nanti, jangan tujukan pada saya, namun tujukan pada ABC yang sekarang lagi girang sendiri di sebelah saya.

Sekian.

**Catatan dari 'ABC' aka Agnes A. Valencia**: Haah… fic pertama dengan hasil yang sangat hancur, hiks… sedihnya diriku ini, dibandingkan dengan kakak saya yang bernama Blacklady89, saya tidak ada apa-apanya! HUAA! Sedihnya. Ide untuk membuat fic ini saya dapatkan dari guru IPS saya yang super duper baik, salahkan dia karena sudah menceramahi saya dengan durasi yang tidak pendek. Jadilah, fic abal seperti ini. Sebel…

Akhir kata read and review please.


End file.
